Zug
The port city of''' Zug''' is located on a small island in the Vaeros Sea between the City-States of Ras al-Khaimah and Ibuth Steinum. Due to the unique geographic and political location, the territory is under an independent law system that is considerably less defined than its neighbors to accomodate the various customs and expectations of the visitors to its harbors. History Early History After the many years of war and sabotage between Ras al-Khaimah and Ibuth Steinum, the need became apparent for nearby neutral territory for diplomats (and traders, when not embargoed). The island, primarily occupied by livestock and a few nomadic goatherds, was known referred to as Goat-land by both nations (a'Zimv-umlaba in Ras al-Khaimah and Geitund in Ibuth Steinum). In a show of good faith, the diplomats settled on a neutral name combining the primary letters of goat connected by the mutual starting letter for land in both languages. Around 724, the Stand of Zug was built to accommodate these political meetings when needed. The Stand of Zug enabled the successful navigation of the terms for The Long Peace between Ras al-Khaimah and Ibuth Steinum, which lasted from 731-972. The years of establishment for the treaty provided opportunity for a village to flourish to accommodate the diplomats and their families. A few decades into The Long Peace, other territories, nobles, and merchants noted the success and began to request use of the Stand of Zug for their own negotiations. As attention to the Stand of Zug grew, so did the surrounding settlement. What started as a few conveniences for visiting diplomats soon became a booming trade hub and respite from rough seas. A massive string of harbors and dockyards emerged around the coast of the island, as well as additional permanent residents looking to capitalize on the opportunities provided. The Assembly for Zug The Assembly for Zug was formed in 815 to necessitate order in the wildly developing city. With the intent to keep the city a neutral area, the actual formation of laws is kept to a minimum using a harsh bidding system. The Assembly for Zug has proven to be one of the most long-lasting legislative bodies in the Vaeros Seas, although its methods have been questioned by political and ethics philosophers. At each equinox and solstice, the names of 12 permanent residents are drawn in lots to serve on The Assembly for Zug for that year-quarter. Of these twelve, lots are drawn to determine their circular standing within the Assembly - each member has a neighbor "below" and "above" in the circle. Any law proposed must be agreed upon by at least half of the Assembly members in order to be considered for discussion. If less than half of the Assembly members agree, the proposing member is exterminated and the Assembly continues with one fewer member. The threat of this method, as well as the random membership and order of standing, inhibits the creation of self-serving laws. As a result, there are very few laws in existence in the city of Zug. Of those existing laws, any may be changed with successful proposal by the Assembly for Zug unless it is prepended with "neither can this law be altered". Modern Zug With the establishment of the Assembly of Zug and clear definition of the few laws, Zug grew to a significant size an has maintained its status as a major port city and diplomatic headquarters. While its reputation has spread as being anarchic, most territories and organizations are aware and appreciative of its necessity. Its role in the development of contracts has become a point of interest for lawyers, notaries, and scholars. Laws of Zug * The rules of the Assembly for Zug cannot be altered as defined in the Assembly Contract; neither can this law be altered * Murder and Assassination is not permitted in Zug; neither can this law be altered * Blackmail and Sabotage is not permitted in Zug; neither can this law be altered * War and Provided Military Assistance cannot be declared from Zug; neither can this law be altered * An individual that does not apply the laws of Zug will not have the laws of Zug applied to hym * No currency may be established in Zug aside from Barter and Contracts. Part of bartering may be considered the trade of outside currencies for goods, services, or other currencies. * No language may be established in Zug. Communication of all Tongues is encouraged and contracts shall be provided in desired Tongues as needed. * The acting contract assessment agency is the Sawyir Registry as of 1074 * An individual may offer hys Life and/or Death via a voluntary contract signed in confidence in the acting contract assessment agency. * Sabotage of bodies is not permitted in Zug, however, an individual may offer hys Body via a voluntary contract signed in confidence in the acting contract assessment agency. Geography A generally temperate climate, Zug lies at the end of a norther polar and southern tropical current that causes a temperature variation in its northernmost and southernmost points. Interestingly, the overlapping nature of the currents' path causes the southern point to be colder and the northern point to be hotter. The temperature variation also provides ideal conditions for severe storms, particularly in winter. The island is made up of primarily non-arable land due to the rocky soil. It is a high likelihood that the island was created due to pre-historic volcanic activity as indicated by the sharp cliffs and hills that line the eastern coast. Prior to the settlement, there was limited natural wildlife, with introduced goats thriving on the lack of competition for the meager available foods. Cityscape The diverse cityscape of Zug consists of little distinction of commercial zoning common in other cities. While some subcultures will group their living quarters and culture-specific buildings, it is considered better practice to keep businesses accessible to all visitors. Rather than the districts being divided by type of business, the natural tendency for successful businesses to relocate closer to the main port drives most of the business placement. These successful, popular businesses generally have higher prices to accommodate the space and product limitations, while businesses further inland often have lower prices or a more specialized selection. The buildings of Zug vary in material depending on the length of establishment of the businesses housed within. Longstanding businesses and residences tend to be built from stone or brick, while newer ones are often built from shingled wood or even peat. The center of the city boasts the Stand of Zug. The original wooden structure is housed within a massive edifice built in cooperation between the craftsman guilds of Ras al-Khaimah and Ibuth Steinum. The unique facade contains sandstone, marble, stone, and basalt and is designed to incorporate the major design styles of both city-states. People The people of Zug are one of the most diverse populations within Vaeros. Non-permanent residents and visitors hail from almost all regions and races. It is not unusual to see Full-blood Orcs, Tieflings, Satyrs, and Giants mingling and trading with the more common Goblins, Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. Although there is sometimes tension between the races and cultures, the city-state has earned a level of respect among traders, merchants, and politicians that reduces the amount of clashes in comparison to the mainlands. Semi-permanent populations and frequent visitors will often gravitate towards particular neighborhoods in order to practice their homeland customs without interference. Permanent residents of Zug tend to maintain a high overall level of education due to the need to communicate and trade cross-culturally. It is not unusual for a resident to speak 4 or more languages, with the most frequent tongues heard being Common, Dwarven, Goblin, Elvish, and Abyssal. Within the bureaucratic community, most clerks are provided with magical translation items to assist in contract assessment. Do not mistake the residents of Zug's openness to communicate with strangers for nativity. Residents of Zug have little tolerance for bad deals, and word of poor trading travels quickly. Economy Due to one of the established laws, no traditional currency is in use in the Zug city-state. Contracts and bartering for goods and services is the primary method of trade. Traditional currency can be used in an abstracted sense: a merchant may not place a price in gold on a good, but they may accept gold as a good in trade. These circumstances have allowed for unusual pairings of business. One particular venue, Falarin's Bordello and Bistro, accepts only harvested crops and livestock in trade for adult services in its "Velvet Wing"; the produce is then used in the separate kitchen and restaurant to create a fine dining experience. By allowing businesses to cut out the "middle man" of suppliers, many ventures experience a great deal of success they may otherwise not have experienced in typical economies.